Karaoke
by Iceyicecream
Summary: After years of Ryoma and Sakuno being friend will they take it to the next level? What happens in the Karaoke room?


**Karaoke**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**One Shot**

_This is my first time doing this pairing so if I did something wrong tell me so I can change it! Hope you guys like it! _

_P.S. Characters are between the ages of 16 and 18_

Years have passed since Sakuno met Ryoma. Though that haven't always been close, as the years pasted and Sakuno had gone to all the tennis games (because of her of her grandmother being the tennis coach) they had been getting closer. At lunch Sakuno and Ryoma would eat together and also during class when you could pick partners they would be together, they were like best friends but, Sakuno had developed feelings for him.

**(Yesterday)**

"Ne, Sakuno-Chan, have you told Ryoma-Sama that you like him?"

Sakuno blushed. "Tomoka-Chan!" Sakuno said as she placed her hand to her lips, "Don't say it so loud! He doesn't know!"

Tomoka couldn't help it but, her jaw dropped. "So all these years you guys have been together, he hasn't asked you if you like anyone or not?"

Sakuno thought about it for a second. "I think he did but…after that he started ignoring me."  
>"What did you tell him?"<br>Sakuno thought about it for a second. "If I remember correctly I said yeah I did and then he said oh, and then changed the subject. But then the next few days he started acting all weird."  
>Tomoka slapped her forehead. "Your just as dense as him!"<p>

Sakuno gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
>"What I'm saying is-"<br>Before Tomoka could finish her sentence, Ryoma had come into class with a messy uniform. "What happened?" Sakuno asked him as he slumped down onto his desk and out his head on it.

"Momo-Sempai and Kaidoh-Sempai were having a race and they pulled me in it and then Inui-Sempai said that who ever lost would have to have his "Inui Juice". Everyone on the tennis team was then forced to do it."  
>Sakuno couldn't help but smile. "Did you end up drinking it?" She asked.<p>

Ryoma looked at her and smirked. "What do you think?"  
>Sakuno put her hand on her chin. "Hmmm…no?"<br>Ryoma sat up. "Exactly, Kikumaru-Sempai ended up drinking it after Momo-Sempai said something."

Sakuno laughed. "I bet you had a lot of fun then."  
>Ryoma nodded his head. "Tiring but, I guess you can say fun."<br>"Good morning Ryoma-Sama!" Tomoka said happily.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Sakuno said, "Good morning Ryoma-Kun."  
>"Morning." Ryoma said.<p>

"Hey do you guys want to hang out after school?" Tomoka asked, "Karaoke, my treat."  
>Sakuno looked at Ryoma and he just shrugged. "I guess I can go after practice, what about you Ryuzaki?"<p>

Ryoma said (She didn't that he didn't call her by her first name even though they've known each other since they first joined Seishun Academy. "I have to tell my grandma before I leave."  
>Tomoka smiled, "Then that settles it, we'll meet at the Karaoke place after Ryoma-Sama's practice."<br>"What about me?" Horio asked.

Tomoka gave him an indifferent look. "What about you?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to invite me too since I have two years of tennis experience?"  
>"Having two years of tennis experience have to do with inviting you to karaoke?"<br>"What about us?" Kato and Mizuno said in sync.

Tomoka looked at Sakuno for some way to shoo them away but she just shrugged. "The more the merrier I suppose?"

Tomoka sighed. "Fine, but before that, Horio, Kato, Mizuno come here."  
>Tomoka pulled them away from Sakono and Ryoma and started to whisper amongst themselves. Sakuno looked at Ryoma who was sighing. "What's wrong Ryoma-Kun?" She asked.<p>

"Mmmm…I don't know what to get my mom for Christmas…though usually she's fine with anything but…I want to get her something that she'll like a lot."  
>Sakuno giggled while Ryoma glared at her. "Sorry, it's just sweet of you to want to get your mom something for Christmas."<br>Ryoma turned away from Sakuno with his ears lightly pink. Before they could talk anymore, the bell had rung and they began class.

**(After Tennis Practice)**

"O-Chibi!" Kikumaru yelled happily after, "Let's go get something to eat.

"Yeah, Echizen," Momoshiro said as he walked beside Kikumaru, "It's Sempai's treat."

"Are you talking about my treat?" Kikumaru cried.

Momoshiro grinned and nodded his head. "But, I don't have enough to treat all of us and you guys' big appetite!"

Ryoma shook his head. "I'm going somewhere with some of my classmates."  
>"Date?" Momoshiro asked in a whisper to Kikumaru.<p>

"Hmmmm maybe." Kikumaru said while taking a double look at Ryoma.

"Well, I got to go."  
>"Bye O-Chibi!" Kikumaru said as he flung his hand around.<p>

"Later Echizen." Momoshiro said.

Ryoma continued walking and lift his hand up and waved a little and put it back down. "Should we follow him Sempai?" Momoshiro asked.

Kikumaru smiled, "Yes!"

Ryoma walked towards the entrance of the school to find Sakuno waiting. "Who are you waiting for Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno turned to Ryoma. "Tomoka-Chan said that she has to take care of her brothers and Horio, Kato, and Mizuno said they were going to go to the arcade instead."  
>Ryoma stayed quiet and then there was an awkward silence. "Well I guess there is no point now." Ryoma said.<p>

"Wait!" Sakuno said as she followed after him, "My grandma…um…she wont be home until late and when I was suppose to come back from karaoke…she's suppose to be back…and she already left so…I can't get the key."  
>Ryoma sighed. Sakuno scratched her head. "We don't have to! I'll just go and hang out at the park if you don't want to hang out with me."<p>

"B-A-K-A." Ryoma said as he sounded out the syllables, "We're going to go hang out since we already got it planned even if the other people aren't coming."  
>"Ryoma-Kun." Sakuno said as she blushed.<p>

"Come on, let's go."  
>Ryoma and Sakuno both walked through the streets with Ryoma leading and Sakuno a few steps away. Momoshiro and Kikumaru both looked at Ryoma and sighed with his denseness and stupidity. The sidewalks were getting crowded and it was hard for Sakuno to keep up with Ryoma. Soon, she was lost and couldn't even find him. "Ryoma-Kun!" Sakuno said while looking around, "Where are you?"<br>Suddenly something was wrapped around her wrist and freaked her out. She whacked who ever it was. "Ow Ryuzaki calm down it's me!" Ryoma said.

Sakuno smiled in relief. "I thought you were someone else."  
>"Who?" Ryoma asked.<p>

"Um…some stalker I presume or some pervert."  
>"Oh." Ryoma said, "Well keep up so we don't get lost."<br>Sakuno nodded her head. Ryoma let go of her wrist and it felt cold. Countless times over Sakuno got lost through the crowd of people. "Okay here! Hold my hand and don't let go or else I will have to beat you with my racket." Ryoma said frustrated as he grabbed onto Sakuno's hand.

"Sorry Ryoma-Kun." She said.

"It's fine, it's just annoying when I keep looking behind me not to find you there and having to go and look for you."

Sakuno squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."  
>Ryoma sighed. "It's fine."<br>**(Behind a Bush)**

"Was that a confession?" Momoshiro asked his Sempai.

Kikumaru thought about it. "In a way from the data that I have gathered about Echizen, then yes." Inui said coming out of no where.

"What the hell?" Momoshiro and Kikumaru shouted together in fright.

Inui pushed up his glasses and started scribbling something down in his notebook.

**(In Front of the Karaoke Palace)**

"We finally made it!" Sakuno said happily.

Ryoma nodded his head. The door opened and two drunk men came out and started laughing at them. "Look at the youth today! They're all lovey dovey and are holding hands and everything! It's been awhile since I've done that!" Said one of the men while staggering.

"Well how's your daughter? Isn't she at that age?"  
>"Shut up about my daughter!" The man said as both men staggered away.<p>

Ryoma and Sakuno were left there both blushing. "Um…" Sakuno began, "Um…shall we go inside."  
>"Yeah." Ryoma said while letting go of her hand.<p>

They both walked inside and got a room. Kikumaru whistled. "Something going to happen~" Kikumaru purred.

"Should we go inside?" Momoshiro asked.

Oishi was walking by when he saw them. "Hey guys." He said, "What are you doing?"  
>Kikumaru and Momoshiro both straightened up. "Nothing!" They both said as they ran off.<p>

Oishi was confused and looked up at where he was. _"Did they want to do karaoke?"_ He asked himself.

**(Inside the Karaoke Room)**

"Do you want some Ponta?" Sakuno asked, "I'm going to get something to drink before we start."  
>"Yeah." Ryoma said while putting down his tennis bag.<p>

Sakuno left the room and walked over to the vending machine. She pressed the button with a picture of the grape Ponta and waited for it to fall down. _"I guess Tomoka-Chan did this so that I can tell Ryoma-Kun how I feel." _She thought but then sighed, "_How am I suppose to bring up that subject?"_

Once she had bought both her and Ryoma's drink, she returned back to the room. When she opened the door, a song was already playing and Ryoma was singing. Sakuno smiled and closed the door quietly behind her and sat down and listened to Ryoma sing. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was having fun. A few minutes passed and Ryoma opened his eyes to find Sakuno clapping happily. "You're really good at singing Ryoma-Kun." Sakuno said while handing him a drink.

"Thanks." He said while getting money out of his wallet.

"It's fine." Sakuno stopped him, "You paid for the room so, the least I can do is buy you a drink."

He nodded his head and opened the can. "Thanks for the Ponta."  
>Sakuno smiled. "You're welcome."<br>While Ryoma was drinking his soda he looked at Sakuno to see her smiling happily. _Cute~_ Ryoma suddenly coughed and spat some of his Ponta out. "Are you alright?" Sakuno asked him in a concerned voice.

Ryoma wiped his mouth with his handkerchief and nodded his head. "Just chocked on my drink."

Sakuno smiled. "That's good."

Sakuno opened the book with the list of songs you can choose from while Ryoma continued drinking his drink. _"Why the hell did I just think that?"_ Ryoma asked himself when he took a glance at Sakuno who was scanning through the list of songs.

"Hey Ryuzaki." Ryoma began.

"Yes?" Sakuno asked.

"Do you like anyone?" He asked.

Sakuno looked up from the book to see Ryoma looking away with a light pink color on his cheeks. Sakuno blushed. "Yes but, I'm afraid he might not like me back." She said.

Ryoma looked at her and frowned. "Who is he?"  
>"Eh?" Sakuno said shocked.<p>

"Who's the guy that you like?"  
>"I can't tell you!" Sakuno said while blushing, "If I tell you it might be awkward!"<p>

"Give me hints then." Ryoma said.

Sakuno looked around and started to fidget. "Well…he's really nice, athletic, smart…mmmm…it's too embarrassing!"  
>Sakuno said while covering her face. "Is he in our grade?" Ryoma asked.<p>

Sakuno nodded her head. "Kachiro?" He asked.

Sakuno shook her head. "Satoshi?"

She shook her head again. "Katsuo?"

Once again she shook her head. Ryoma scratched his head. "Don't get the wrong idea but…um…could it be me?"

Sakuno turned even brighter red. She slowly nodded her head and then there was an awkward silence. There was a shuffling sound beside Sakuno and then felt something against her. Sakuno looked up and saw Ryoma leaning his head on her shoulder and smiling. "That's good." He said.

Sakuno turned red. "Wha-what…why do you say that?" She asked while her heart raced.

"Because I'll have to compete with another man to win your heart if you liked someone else." He said

Sakuno smiled. "So you like me?" She asked.

Ryoma turned his head away. "Do I have to repeat myself?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno pouted. "Hmmm….yes?"

Ryoma sighed. "Well then I'm going to say this once more so you better hear me good. I like you Sakuno Ryuzaki."  
>Sakuno smiled and hugged him. "Finally!" Sakuno said while tears streamed down her face, "I've been waiting for you to say something for the past few years!"<p>

Ryoma wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry…I've liked you for a while but…I never…I never thought you'd like me back."  
>"Now who's the Baka?"<br>Ryoma sighed. "Be quiet."  
>The Sakuno started to giggle. Thus, the new couple was made!<p> 


End file.
